The Misadventures of Kuromi Ikumi
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: wooo! A day at teh mall is full of fun until Kuromi and her friends meet Amaya! stuff goes down, babies may cry, nerds will get love and Naruto pplz will randomly show up? the world may never know! teehee
1. To to to the mall!

Chapter 1: To to to the mall!

~Note: I do not own any anime that may appear in story~

Today is an exciting day! I'm going to the mall with Didi and Alexia! We've been planning this for weeks but everyone has been soooooooooooooooooooo busy. This morning I threw on my favorite outfit evar. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans from my dresser and threw those on. It took like five minutes 'cause my leg got stuck…Anyway, I got the best shirt of awesomeness ever created and put it on. The shirt is black with an outline of a muffin in white. Underneath the muffin it said _Before you die…you see this muffin. _Like I said, best shirt of awesomeness ever created. Then I went into my closet and took out my favorite sweatshirt. It's quite epic if I do say so myself. It's black and blue (In case you missed it, blue is my favorite color) and zippers in the front. But that's not the epic part. The epic part is that when I flip the hood over my head, it's got kawaii cat ears! I have a read one too but that just makes me look evil…

I was sitting on the couch for like five hours. (Kay it was more like five minutes but you know what I mean) Then finally the door bell rang. When I opened the door Didi was standing there with her epic self. She was wearing her signature outfit: her favorite pair of converse, gray skinny jeans and a Gorillaz Tee shirt. Didi's black framed glasses fit perfectly on her face. "KUROMI!," Didi shouted and hugged me. "DIDI!," I shouted back and hugged her too. While we were giving each other a hug of epic proportions, her mom beeped the car signaling for us to get in. I climbed into the left side of the car and Didi sat in the passenger's seat. Then we sped off to get Alexia.

Alexia lived in a small little house. It suits her though. Didi's mom pulled up to it and Didi went up to the door. I saw her ring the doorbell and wait at least a minute before it swung open. Standing in the doorway was Alexia. Her long blonde hair sat perfectly on her shoulders. She had on a purple blouse with a pin in the shape of ballet shoes on. She was also wearing a black skirt that sat right at her hips. On her feet where black flats. Didi hugged her then lead Alexia to the car. I waved from the back seat as she climbed into the right side of the car. She smiled at me and put her seatbelt on. "Hey Alexia, are you excited?" I said. "Of course I am" she replied. Didi turned around and looked at us. "TO TO TO THE MALL!" She screamed as her mom pulled away from the curb. We all giggled including Didi's mom!


	2. Shojo and Shonen!

~Note: I do not own anything that appears in this chapter, except the characters Kuromi Ikumi and Alexia~

First thing we did was hit the food court 'cause momma's gotta eat! Didi and Alexia know well that I must eat! I'm like the female version of a football player. My mom calls me a bottomless pit so I guess that's why I eat so much! Anyway, we made a B line for Panda Express and ordered all that is holy Chinese food. Alexia ordered a salad. (Who knew panda expressed served those…) Didi loves her Kung Pao Chicken so she ordered like fifteen of those. Now mama over here always gets the Panda Feast. Thank gaga that they invented gyms because I would probably be really fat right now. After ordering our food we sat down across from Hot Topic. I always like to sit there because you get to see all the interesting people who shop there, including moi. "So I was thinking, the school talent show is coming up. We should enter," Didi said through a mouth full of chicken. I swear this girl eats like a chipmunk stuffing food into her cheeks like that. Alexia nodded before answering. "I think that's a lovely idea," She smiled. I made mumbling agreeing noises through my mouth full of the Chinese goodness. Alexia giggled and pointed to my cheek. "You got some duck sauce there." Didi handed me a napkin and I wiped my mouth. "So let's say that we do enter, what exactly are we gunna do?" I asked. Didi thought for a second before answering. "Ya know…I haven't gotten that far yet. But I will think of something!" Didi lifted up her fork in the air like she just completed a marathon. Alexia covered her mouth trying not to laugh looking behind me. Didi and I followed her gaze. The chicken that was once attached to Didi's fork has now landed in some chick's hair. The funny part was that she didn't even notice! We weren't taking any chances so we cheezed it out of there after finishing our food. (Well more me finishing and them watching)

Once we've all eaten, we began our journey through the mall starting at Borders. This has to be hands down our favorite store. Why is it our favorite store you ask? Well not only is it a big butt store, but there's a giant Anime/Manga section! I mean c'mon who doesn't love a good Shojo and Shonen manga book? It's a great read. There are pictures and I know people don't need much brain cells to look at pictures! We took to the shelves looking for our favorites. Personally I enjoy Shonen manga, but occasionally I read a little Shojo. (I have a romantic side too ya know!) My favorite Shonen manga as of right now is Higurashi no naku kuro ni! Not only is this book full of death and destruction, but there's comedy in it too! Alexia loves the Shojo section of the Manga books. She has some of the most kawaii series ever invented. Number one on her list is Fruits Basket. (Not sure if that's Shojo considering there are a few fight scenes) As for Didi's favorite…no one knows. She is all over the place its Pokémon this, DBZ that, Soul Eater here, and Tokyo Mew Mew there. You call it madness I call it being an Otaku! I picked up the latest copy of Higurashi and read the back. _Twins Shion and Mion have Keiichi seeing double. But as he grows closer to Shion, their flirty friendship has Mion seeing red. When Shion and Keiichi trespass on sacred ground on the night of the Cotton Drifting, a string of gruesome murders and disappearances follow. Are the legends of Oyashio-sama's cruse true? Is there a demon in Hinamizawa? _Now that's what I call action! Didi poked her head over my shoulder. "What's in store of the twins this time?" she asked me. "Why don't you read it baka!" I bonked her on the head for asking such a stupid question. "Ow!" she wined. I stuck my tongue out like the five year old I am in my heart. Alexia hugged a copy of Absolute Boyfriend to her chest and giggled. "Now now children, don't fight," she said. We were all silent for a moment then broke out into hysterical laughter. Other people were looking at us like we have peg legs but that didn't matter. I was with my best friends having a blast!

We paid for our books and walked through the first floor stopping in various stores. We didn't really buy any clothes or stuff like that. I'm more of an arcade and video game chick. Didi's the same way. I swear we're like long lost sisters. We act so similar it's not even funny. (This is where you laugh) Alexia is the fashion expert out of the three of us. She's always dressed in the most adorable things. Anyway, we took and escalator to the second floor. We walked past a few clothing stores that had the overpowering stench of bad cologne. (*coughabercrombiecough*) Then, as we were nearing the end of the left side of the mall we saw it. The glorious think I love to call heaven. It's the mall's arcade and baby you gotta love it! The three of us walked into the arcade and it almost felt like the gates of Heaven opened on us. Alexia's eyes lit up when she spotted the DDR machine. Lucky for her it was free. She ran over to it and put five dollars into the machine. (That's about eight rounds of DDR) Now when it comes to dancing there is one thing you must know about Alexia. What is it we should know you ask? Well she'll never back down from a dance challenge! Trust me…I'm a witness. Anyway, Alexia stood there waiting for someone to challenge her. "HEY YOU PRETTY BOY!" she shouted at some kid playing Guitar Hero. He turned around and stared at her. I couldn't tell if it was because she's adorable or because he was a little thrown off by how loud her voice was. "YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU!" Alexia shouted. The boy slowly put the guitar down and ran away. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! I CHALLENGED YOU TO A DANCE OFF!" Didi and I laughed as she chased him around the arcade.


	3. Follow that Emo Emu!

**~Chappie three! :D Please enjoy this chappie i've given it lots of thought to make it less suckish o.o I only own Kuromi Ikumi and Alexia. Didi is a product of the mind of DidiTwiches.~**

"I SAID CHALLENGE ME!" I heard Alexia scream from across the arcade. Didi and I were playing a car racing game while Alexia was continuing to chace the innocent boy around. It was way to hard to pay attention to what I was doing without laughing.

I, the great Kuromi Ikumi, was losing hold of first place to Didi. Then second...then third...and the game was over just like that! As I sulked at losing Didi was doing the Caramelldansen! We walked over to the DDR machine waiting for Alexia do finally give up on the kid.

Twenty minutes later we left the arcade after Alexia forcably made the poor boy play with her. "That was fun," She said while smiling. Didi laughed. "He sure looked like he was having fun!" I said remembering the terrified look the boy had on his face.

Alexia smiled sheepishly at us as we walked past the stores. Suddenly Didi stopped holding a finger to her mouth. "Quiet guys...I hear something," She said in a whisper. I stopped and looked around ready to pounce on any possible threat.

Didi started to slowly walk towards the pet store eyeing something in the window. Alexia and I followed Didi's ninja stealthness. "Look," Didi wispered pointing to a...bird. It was huddled in the corner of the bird cage looking..lonely i guess. "What's so special about it?" Alexia asked.

"Don't you know..it's an Emo Emu!" Didi exclaimed and unhooked something from her belt loop. Alexia took a sideways glance at what Didi was holding in her hand. She was holding a white and red spheare. That can only mean one thing...Didi was going to catch the emu in a pokeball!

I watched Didi stealthly sneak over to the bird cage and open the door of the cage. The emu saw it as an escape route and flew like a jet out of the cage. "Didi! You let the bird out!" I shouted.

"Follow that emo emu!" She shouted back and we sprinted after it. We followed that brid through the maze of stores until it turned a sharp corner into one of the stores being refurnished. We stoped right outside of the darkened store windows.

"Should we go in?" I asked. Alexia shook her head. "It's not right. We'll get introuble," She squeeked. Didi squished her face against the glass window. It fogged up everytime she exhaled. "I want that emo emu! We're going in!" Didi battle cried.

The second we stepped into the refurnished sotre..our world came crashing down into blackness.

**"**Ow..." I mumbled holding my head before sitting up. My ass was killing me. The last thing I remember was chacing after...My eyes shot open. "Didi! Alexia! Where are you!" I shouted across what looked like an opening in a large forest.

"Guys!" I shouted again. A bush started to rattle. I picked up a twig ready to defend myself. "I have a weapon and im not afraid to use it!" My voice cracked a little bit.. Out steped Didi holding her pokeball. "It's only me Kuromi!" She said to me.

I sighed of relief. "Geezus you scared me Didi! I thought you were some wild animal." She laughed then stopped looking puzzled. Before I could ask her what was up, a giant lump of human fell on me. "Eeeep!" someone shreaked.

Alexia was the giant lump of human that rained down on me like the heavens! We stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" Alexia asked concerned of our whereabouts. "I don't know but I cought the Emo Emu!" Didi said opening the pokeball just enough where the bird's beak poked through.

"Great job Didi! Well now that that's over, lets figure out where we are," I suggested.

"We're in the great forest of Cand Mountian! Quick! Look for the unicorn without a spleen!" Didi shouted into the air.

Alexia laughed "This isn't charlie the unicorn."

"Guys, can we go for real?" I asked laughing.

Both girls shrugged and followed me as we walked along a river.

We started to slow down after about an hour. "My feet hurt!" Didi complained in a whiney voice.

"We gotta keep going Didi. There's gotta be civilization somewhere in this forest of green-ness!" I said to her.

"Well, lets sing something to keep our minds off being tired," Alexia suggested.

Didi brightened up and started to sing..er rap? " Can I get that Tron? Can I get that remmy? Can I get that Coke? Can I get that henny?"

She rapped a mile a minute with total acuracy! "Can I get margarita on the rock rock rock? Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim?" I chimed in laughing.

"Trey, I was like 'Trey, Do you think you can buy me some rosay?' Okay lets get it now, I'm wit a bad bitch he's with his friends. I don't say 'hi' I say keys to the benz. Keys to the benz? Keys to the benz. Mothaf*ckin right yeah V to the 10. If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her. Throw alotta money at then yell f*ck her, f*ck her. Then I'm gunna go and get my luisville slugga!"

Those little vurses came out of Alexia's mouth. Didi and I stared... "What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" We said bursting out laughing. She laughed too and we started the next vurse together.

"Excuse me, Sorry, I'm really such a lady. I rep young money, You know slim baby. And we be doin doughnuts while we wave in the .380. We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti! Yelling all around the world! Do ya hear me?"

We were cut off short when these metal things flew past our faces. "It's the curse of the shiny metal objects!" Didi screamed hiding behind me. Alexia squeeked.

"Quick! Act dead and maybe whoever threw that will leave us alone!" I suggested and we all colapsed to the ground.

I closed my eyes tightly and heard feet move out from behind a tree. "Did we kill them?" Male voice.. "I don't know, they look dead..." Female voice... "Idiots..." Male voice in a monotone.

I opened an eye and saw three people hovering over Didi. One was blonde, one had black hair and the other had pink..."HOLYCAKESOFDRAGONBALLS!" I shouted. "I KNOW YOU!"

* * *

**Yeah Minna, I know this is super short but this needed to come out :O lol blame school for the lack of chapters!**


End file.
